Supremacy
by Ross The Kittycat
Summary: "You better begin," Harry muttered as he repeated the words written on the slip of paper. We look at each other with grim faces. We know what that means for the three of us. Voldemort has finally declared war. DHr. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Characters, and any other familiar names are owned by JK Rowling.

**Summary:** "You better begin," Harry muttered as he repeated the words written on the slip of paper. We look at each other with grim faces. We know what that means for the three of us. Voldemort has finally declared war. WIP.

**Notes:**

Title inspired by Muse's song Supremacy.

Deathly Hallows never happened.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

My heels clacked on the floor as I walk towards the lifts in the Atrium, a disposable cup on my left hand, and a bundle of documents on my right. Mondays were never my favorite day of the week.

Immediately after graduating, Harry and Ron started their Auror training. It was brutal, they told me, as Moody was being extra careful in pushing the boys a little too hard to prepare them for the upcoming battle with Voldemort. There were times when Ron and Harry would come home to our flat at odd times of the night covered in grime and dirt that somehow manages to get their way even in their underwear.

How do I know this?

Even at eighteen years of age, the boys still don't know how to clean their rooms.

Honestly.

I keep telling them that Moody was only pushing them because they _need_ to be pushed. However, I didn't tell them that Moody was giving them a special training compared to normal Auror trainees – Merlin knows Ron has a big enough head to fill Grimauld Place.

I sipped the hot chocolate – sweet and hot enough to wake me up at this god-awful day at this god-awful hour. Why is it that working hours are earlier on Mondays?

I say my Good Mornings to the people I pass by, hoping I don't look rattled so early on in the morning. I pass by Madam Edgecombe and made small talk as we walk towards the lift together.

During the course of Harry and Ron's training, I decided to apply for an internship at the Department of Mysteries. While I knew I wanted to work at the Ministry of Magic, I was unsure of the department I wanted to work in. Molly and Arthur expected me to apply for an internship at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and while I was _this_ close to sending my letter of intent, the mystery that lies behind the doors of the Department of Mysteries piqued my curiosity. Ron, Harry and Ginny questioned me enough times in hopes that I would send the owl at my previous choice. I told them that I wanted to pursue being an Unspeakable even if the events of our fifth year were still rather fresh on my mind. Despite their efforts, I sent in my owl days after chewing the end of my quill off.

While I was an intern, I decided to send an owl to St. Mungos to apply as a part-time Trainee Healer as well. Although Ron and Harry didn't want me to exhaust myself too much, my reasoning was enough for them to sigh and give me a hug of encouragement. I know I'm over exerting myself but who isn't? With the war brewing, Merlin knows someone needs to at least be a trained Healer to aid in our quest. At least, when someone asks me what my job is, I just tell them the latter.

Juggling work is a whole different matter.

Luckily for me, my work in the Department of Mysteries compliments my being a Trainee Healer.

Four years after, Ron and Harry are now fully-fledged Aurors, slowly working their way up the ranks. Harry, not surprising enough, became the Deputy Head of Aurors at twenty-two.

Ginny was offered a spot on the Holyhead Harpies and became their Chaser and occasional Seeker for a few years after Hogwarts. She applied as an intern for the Department of Magical Games and Sports soon after.

Four years after leaving Hogwarts, the battle against Voldemort hasn't settled, the three of us agreeing to postpone our so-called quest to collect the Horcruxes to try and prepare ourselves physically and mentally for the final battle – our current profession being of great advantage.

We haven't touched any of the Horcruxes since Dumbledore's death. Lucky for us, Voldemort hasn't felt the need to create more (or at least, that's what Harry tells us, putting all his trust in his scar to tell him if anything weird happens). However, that doesn't mean the attacks stopped.

I sighed as the lift stopped at level nine of the Ministry of Magic. I walk the long hallway before going in the door that leads to the Department of Mysteries. I waved my wand and the left wall opened to reveal a closet of sorts filled with black cloaks big enough to hide an Unspeakable's identity. It was likewise laced with different charms to mask a wearer's voice and physique. Only the Head of the Department is immune to these charms to avoid break-ins. The entire department was heavily warded as well, so that any curious employees who wanted to go up the department will be confunded, obliviated, and be slowly escorted down, all without having the curious employee step foot in the department. The cloaks help in entering as well, along with our magical signature. I secretly smile at having the opportunity to know the inner workings of the most secretive department in the whole of Wizarding Britain.

It pains me to remember why we had to double the security at the department. I told my superiors that we wouldn't want a repeat of what happened in 1995, when Death Eaters broke through the Department, along with several DA and Order members. The memory of Sirius' death still lingers even after all these years.

There have been several attacks throughout the four years that we've been working, all of them scattered, all of them creating a large enough dent in the minds of the wizarding population. Even the neighboring countries have felt it. Even as Auror Trainees, Ron and Harry have been working overtime to capture and question the Death Eaters that were unable to escape. My being a healer became useful as well, helping not only Ron and Harry every time they go home scarred and bruised, but also the innocents injured.

Four years after applying at two of my preferred professions, I am an Unspeakable and a call-in Healer, only donning the Healer robes whenever the hospital pin on my charm bracelet glows a bright red, a sign of emergency.

I walk through the empty halls of the department, going in the circular room, and choosing the right time to go through the right door and muttering the right incantation to go to my office. It was an impressive trick, and one that got me lost during my first few weeks as an intern in the department. But I got the pattern nonetheless and got through the right rooms in order to do the right assignments.

I placed my cup of hot chocolate on my office table and sat heavily on my chair. Merlin, it was only morning and it already feels like I've gone through the whole week.

I muttered a spell and all the documents I had with me turned into three thick envelopes with completely different documents inside of them, another one of the department's tricks, and mine as well, that fooled any of the other employees in the Ministry into thinking otherwise. If any one else got through these documents, they would only read lines and lines of symbols and numbers, a nice play on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and even if deciphered it would only show lists and statistics of the Wizarding World.

I shuffled through them, inspecting each paper closely to see if all papers are present. Slowly I laid them out on my desk and filtered through them. One of the papers had been dog-eared, but upon checking, was only marked by an Auror in his report.

"Must be Savage," I muttered, and smoothed the document.

The work of an Unspeakable differ for each person, with no Unspeakable working on a similar assignment at the same time. I was charged with inspecting Auror reports that get filtered, making each reports different, only allowing cases unique enough to come through. After further filtering the reports, I check the curses used by the captured wizard (after having his/her wand confiscated, and after casting _Priori Incantatem_), the list of curses used by every dark wizard filtered as well, so that no listed curse is alike. I then dissect each curse to its most miniscule effect, get its important elements, then creating a curse that works ten times better.

If Bill is a curse breaker, then I'm a curse designer.

Only Ron, Harry and Ginny know this, of course.

See how this compliments my being a Healer? In my dissecting the darkest of curses used by dark wizards, I apply this knowledge in my work as a Healer. While I create some of the worst curses known, I likewise create some of the best spells to counter them – example of which are healing spells.

My work is not perfect however, as there have been several backlashes in the past couple of years that I've been a curse designer. Even with a calculation of 0.0001% mistake, a curse can go towards that miniscule percentage and backfire on you. I've had my share of burns and several other scars and while I have been a call-in healer for only a year, some of my injuries still need healing from the professionals. Fortunately for me, the Healers don't question the origins of the injury.

Why the Ministry need curse designers, I would never know.

Something catches the corner of my eye as I rifle through the documents spread out on my desk. It was the same dog-eared paper. At my touch, the paper started oozing purple colored pus that burned my fingers.

"Shite," I muttered and instantly waved my wand to heal it. Curiously enough, that didn't do the trick. I muttered every common healing spell and none of them work. My eyebrows furrow and my heart starts beating rapidly in panic. What on earth? Deciding on using one of my own spells, I touch the burn that's slowly eating my skin ("Acid!" I hiss as the pain gets worse) with my wand, say an incantation and feel the skin slowly heal itself. When I looked back at the cursed paper, I was surprised enough to find that the surrounding area wasn't damaged.

"Maybe it only worked on skin," I muttered to myself and placed that information at the back of my head for storage. Whoever created this must be curse designer as well, but not an Unspeakable. One of the Death Eaters then. I frowned. This could be bad. If they have a talented enough curse designer then the Order is in deep trouble.

I muttered several spells that would clear my desk save for the dog-eared paper, set it on the floor and encase it in an environment-proof glass to avoid it contaminating the air should it have any airborne side-effects. The paper soon turned to black and words written in green ink appeared.

_You will soon know your place._

The bottom left corner of the paper started denting, slowly shaping itself into the Dark Mark. My eyes widen.

Shite indeed.

* * *

I had lunch that afternoon with Harry in some semi-fast, semi-fancy restaurant just outside the Ministry, Ron having been assigned some work out in an abandoned home, so he couldn't be with us.

"He's been grumbling all day," Harry said across from me, forking his salad and sipping his tea. Even at twenty-two Harry still looks like he's been out of Hogwarts a couple of months ago save for a couple of slightly visible scars. "Says that Su keeps hanging off his neck for not telling her of his recent _escapades_._"_

I sigh. "They'll get through it, Harry. Su and Ron have been having fights about who's clingier since they met in the halls of St. Mungos years ago." We both cringed, not wanting to recall that particular memory at the moment.

"I know," Harry leaned to the table and looked at me straight in the eyes. "So how's being a _Healer_ treating you?" Harry can't seriously stress Healer enough to know that that's not what he was talking about. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"I chanced upon an interesting document awhile ago," I started and explained to him how I got the black letter. Harry's frown couldn't have deepened enough. I'm glad we started this habit of casting the _Muffliato_ every time we eat out. "What do you make of it?"

"I think we're old enough to know that we shouldn't be touching anything that looks funny, even if it's work related. This thing with Voldemort may not be as big as we think it would be at this point, and I hate to admit it but majority of the people are starting to become complacent because of it. The Order, on the other hand, are starting to get jittery by the second. We know this will explode into something bigger. Voldemort was never this patient." Sadly, I agreed with Harry. He ran his hands through his hair and sipped the last of his tea, internally cussing at Voldemort for making Harry carry this much weight on his shoulder. "Just be careful, Hermione. I won't tell you to double check everything because you're smart enough to know that."

"I know. I'm just worried about what this means for the three of us," I meant our impending journey, the 'reopening' of our quest to find the rest of the Horcruxes. I would think that we're ready now. I _know _we're ready.

But while we're spending our life preparing for the battle, Voldemort would no doubt be preparing for the battle of his life as well.

While Harry and I were walking back towards the Ministry, a man dressed in grimy robes bumped into me, causing me to stumble and have my take-out and the rest of my things fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Miss." His voice was hoarse. He was kind enough to help me pick up my paper bag.

"It's alright," I sighed. Really, what is it with Mondays?

"Are you alright, Hermione?" I don't have to look up to Harry to see him frowning at the man (I can practically _hear _him frown) but turned back to helping me pick up my things.

"Yes, I a—where did he go?" I frowned as I look up. The man who was helping me awhile ago was gone, but my paper bag and my things were in my hands.

"Must be some wizard who chanced upon marijuana," I shrugged at Harry and accept his hands as he pulled me up.

And true enough as I sit back at my desk moments later, there inside my paper bag was a plastic bag full of muggle weed.

"Seriously, you would think that—"

But I never finished my sentence for as soon as I touched the mini-plastic bag full of marijuana, I was suddenly transported a dark, windowless room.

Shite indeed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ahh! I finally had the guts to go back to my story and re-edit everything. I am so excited! Yet anxious at the same time 'cause my last year in college is only three weeks away.

We can do this guys!

As always, hoped you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **As always, JK Rowling owns everything.

**Notes:** Working on chapter 5. Yey! I don't know how I'll go on about updating but it definitely won't be one chapter per week since I just recently started drafting chapter 5 and 6. Don't worry, I have the whole story outlined. Expect slow updates in the near future though since school is coming up. Sigh.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I let my eyes adjust to the dark. While the circular room in the Department of Mysteries was dimly lit, the type of darkness in this room was artificially made - it wasn't dark because there was a lack of light; it was dark because it was made to be. I narrowed my eyes and brandished my wand out of my pocket, getting myself ready.

I frowned. The anti-portkey wards in the Department should've been working properly. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. Someone was either _Imperio_-ed to alter the wards or a Death Eater was working in the Department of Mysteries. Or someone in Voldemort's ranks is a curse designer – someone talented enough to have created a modified portkey that could act against the effects of an anti-portkey ward.

"Hello?" I say into the dark, not daring to move an inch in case the floor has been loaded with traps, my first year coming into mind and the ghost of the Devil's Snare slithering on my feet. I muttered a _lumos_ but it didn't work. I frowned. I tried other spells but the effect was the same - nothing. What has Voldemort - or this curse designer - been teaching his Death Eaters in their months of silence?

"I know I'm not in a welcomed place," I continue. My heart rate speeds as I become claustrophobic by the second. Seeing as no one would probably respond in the next few seconds, I inspected myself for anything that I accidentally brought with me. No good. I only have my wand and my charm bracelet with me, not that it would do me any good seeing as the only charm it has as of the moment is St. Mungo's Healer charm.

"Okay look—"

A sliver of light suddenly peeked through a door I didn't notice far left. I hear a cackle that brought goose pimples across my skin. Bellatrix.

"Little mudblood bitch is that idiotic to touch anything not double checked," She laughed manically. My insides suddenly feel cold just from hearing her laugh. I must find a way to get out of this mess as soon as possible. "Cat got your tongue, mudblood?"

"Where am I?" Good. My voice is steady. I must look steady even though I'm shivering inside. There's this sudden gust of cold wind coming from that door. Or maybe the cold came from Bellatrix herself?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She cackled as she left, leaving the door open. "Nott! Get your arse in here!"

While I am not familiar with the workings of all of the Death Eaters, only knowing a few from Auror reports, and some chance encounters, I know Theodore Nott Jr. enough to have made a profile of him back in Hogwarts. While Draco Malfoy was, for all intents and purposes, the antagonist in Harry's life (and Ron's and mine as well), Theodore Nott was always hiding in the shadows - he was the encyclopedic definition of an introvert.

But why would someone who displayed intense antisocial behavior back in Hogwarts join a band of Death Eaters?

I started racking my head for any curses I could throw and plan my escape. But first, I breathed in and felt the air for any wards placed in the room. Hopefully, Nott isn't the curse designer or whoever was constantly creating new curses for the Death Eaters. Anti-portkey wards, anti-apparition wards, and a-

My eyes widened, my heart rate doubled in speed as I slowly panic. What the bloody hell? That's why the spells don't work. This place has an anti-magic ward!

I slowly pocket my wand. So that's why they were complacent enough to let me keep my wand. If this place has an anti-magic ward then that means that this room is the torture-slash-interrogation room. But why would they place an anti-magic ward in the torture room? Didn't Death Eaters prefer to torture using dark curses? Unless—

"Little Miss Granger," Nott mockingly bowed in front of me. "Nice to meet you."

"What do you want?" I tense, looking back and forth between Nott that was currently in front of me and Bellatrix who was acting as the sentry. I started formulating plans to escape. I bit my lip. I hope Harry doesn't notice, not until after several hours, at least.

"Information, of course." Nott shrugged nonchalantly. He's smug enough to know that I won't be able leave this place unmarred, smug enough to think that I _won't_ be able to leave this place at all.

I rolled my eyes, as if I would give information that easy. I'm a trained—

"Although, I guess being an Unspeakable has trained you to keep your mouth shut."

My heart beats rapidly in my chest. I'm rattled but I show no signs of it. Years of being an Unspeakable have trained me to become stoic in times of distress, _especially_ during times of interrogation. We were trained to lie. We were trained to deny questions such as these. We were never to admit that we are, in fact, an Unspeakable.

I hear him mutter a spell and the darkness in the room considerably lessened, giving way to natural darkness.

"You created the wards?" I spoke as if I was talking about the weather. Distract, but at the same time let him slowly feed you information. Keep yourself on your feet, Hermione. You can do this.

"No," I feel my face slowly fall. "But a friend of mine taught me how to counter that one specific ward that I'm sure you've felt, Miss Granger." He haughtily smirked.

I tensely nod at him despite the darkness. He then lifted his lighted wand and smiled.

"Now let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

While Bellatrix was distinguishingly the crazy one, with a head full of loose screws, no one would have thought that Nott was the psychopath in the group of Death Eaters.

I gasp for air as I lay on the floor, clutching at nothing and everything at the same time. I need air. I need water. I need something to hold on to. What on earth is Nott doing to me?

"This is getting repetitively boring, Miss Granger, and I do not want to miss afternoon tea with my _lovely_ wife so please answer the question." He brings the silver dagger down my arm again and I wince, the pain doubling after being subjected to it several times. "The poison in this dagger is light, compared to the others I have with me. Now please, if you don't want to feel it again, answer the question."

While Bellatrix is the crazy bint everyone has been avoiding all this time, Nott has been in the background, silently torturing you with his sharp words, sharp daggers, and meticulously brewed potions while acting like the gentleman that he thinks he is. Bellatrix is a fire ant compared to this monster.

He drags his dagger through my arm and I will myself not to scream. I do whimper though and that was enough to encourage him.

"Please, Miss Granger. I do not want to do this to you."

"Bullshit," I hiss. He smiled and whacked me hard on the head with a conjured stick. Merlin, he's the typical psychopath, feeding off the pain of others. Muggle criminal psychologists would have a fieldtrip studying his brain. I fall further to the floor. I spat out the blood in my mouth. I close my eyes and breathed through my mouth, my sinuses clogging. Can I break through the wards? I'm not sure I can. Not in this state anyway.

Nott slowly skewered me through the ribs using a hot iron rod. This time I screamed. Even though it's dark I see patches of light in front of me. I swear to Merlin, I can hear Nott sighing in content every time he does something terrible to me.

How many hours have passed since I've been here? Or has it already been days?

I'm sure Harry has noticed my absence. I'm sure most of the Order members are panicking right now, going through the standard procedures every time a member goes missing. But I'm sure Harry has settled everything so that the Order doesn't move unless he says so. I made him promise that in case something like this happens, he would only give the green light if and only if I haven't made myself present to him or any of the members within three days.

I felt tears prickle my eyes as Nott whacked me in the legs with the hot iron rod. Some of the skin came along every time he lifts it. Slowly, I feel myself losing consciousness.

* * *

"You're kind of an idiot aren't you, Granger?" The voice sounded familiar.

I found myself opening my eyes to see someone crouching in front of me.

When I blearily looked up from where I was currently lying down on my back, I saw platinum blond hair. I tensed further. I opened my mouth to speak but I felt my throat constrict. My eyes widened a fraction as no sound came out. My throat felt like it was inflamed enough to even block off air. I can taste the copper at the back of my throat. I tried not to panic as this would only worsen the pain.

"And no, I'm not here to torture you like Nott," He rolled his eyes. "I'm here to fix you." I saw him sit on the floor and roll his sleeves up, his Dark Mark on his left arm eerily shining despite the lack of light in the room.

I tried to scoot away from him but my body felt like it was on fire. Every movement I made felt like a thousand _crucio_. I silently screamed.

"Stop moving. You'll only hurt yourself more."

Despite the pain I'm currently feeling, I had enough energy to glare at Malfoy with enough feeling of hate.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, causing Malfoy to frown.

"What are you doing?" His voice sounded panicked for a second. Good. Let him think that I'm going to do something to him.

I slowly concentrated all my magic to my throat, knowing that this piece of wandless magic would take a toll on my body. Slowly, I feel the tissues in my lungs and esophagus fix itself, making breathing and speaking possible even through minimal pain. Thank Merlin I decided to become a Healer as well.

"Get away from me," I hoarsely told him off. My breathing becomes deep. Now that I did that piece of magic, my escape has been postponed for a day or two considering my injuries and the energy I spent on healing myself wandlessly. I dare not heal my injuries for fear of weakening my body further.

My eyes snapped open wide. I just did wandless magic. When did the anti-magic ward came down?

"Since I came in this room," Malfoy said, his hands now resting on his knees. How? "I can hear you think, you know. Your brain patterns are so… _Granger_. You know what I mean? Your facial features give it away too."

If I could flip him off, I would.

"Why are you here?" I spat.

"I told you, I came to fix you," He then slowly slid himself next to me, his wand hovering over my body doing a diagnosis of all my injuries, external or otherwise. Moving still looked impossible as even the little movement of my finger sent jolts of electricity in my body. Fortunately, talking seemed like an easy enough job. Whoever put this curse on me wanted me to talk.

"So you guys can torture me again?" I glared at him.

He only hummed in response.

I sighed as I felt healing spells being performed on some of the injuries that would pose a threat to their interrogation. I'm sure they want to keep me alive long enough for them to extract the information.

"You're an idiot, do you know that?"

"Why are even talking to the prisoner, Malfoy?" I wearily reminded him. He glared at me to shut up. "So are you the resident Healer for all Death Eaters? Do you heal all their injuries whenever they come home from all the battles they've lost?"

Merlin, speaking feels like a chore.

"No," He healed another one of the deeper cuts. "The Dark Lord doesn't want any of them healed. It's to teach them pain or something. Who knows." I hear his clothes rustle.

"But really," I should really stop talking. I tried moving my fingers and winced. I guess Malfoy isn't going to fix that. "Why are you talking to me?" I glared at him, reminding him of all the times he caused Harry, Ron, and I trouble.

I frowned remembering our seventh and last year in Hogwarts.

Despite Harry badgering me about how Malfoy was a Death Eater the previous year, and despite Malfoy's attempt at letting the Death Eaters enter the castle causing numerous deaths including that of Professor Dumbledore, Harry didn't jump at the chance to maul him out of the Hogwarts train and maim him dead the moment they saw him board; though Ron and the general populace of Hogwarts didn't particularly feel the same way as Harry, throwing jibes and insults every time they encounter Malfoy. While I admit that I used to be part of the general populace who would spit out words of disdain behind his back, I admit that being hated by the rest of the school must've taken a toll on Malfoy's studies. It was getting tiring as well, seeing as Malfoy was definitely being silent. So I remained indifferent like Harry, only respecting Malfoy's silence throughout our last year in Hogwarts.

The lower years (that is the First, Second, and Third years) were scared enough of him to know not to do or say anything to him. Except the occasional Third year Gryffindor that would throw a stinging hex at him once in a while.

Although it was curious to see how Malfoy didn't act on any of it. He stayed stoic through the rest of the year, even managing to get third in academic placement during graduation.

My frown deepened. Now that I think about it, even Ginny, the fireball that she is, only ever openly sneered at him, only going as far as pretending that he didn't exist. Ron stopped going after him after being talked to by Harry _and _Ginny days after he tried to create a scene in the halls of our Charms classroom.

"No one told you?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

"No one told me what?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

But that bastard left me even before I had my answer.

* * *

I felt the skin in my left ankle slowly leave itself, and I jumped awake, gasping for breath.

"So you're awake," Rosier sneered at me. He had in his hands the same rod that Nott had earlier and I felt myself getting tired of all this.

"I'm still not telling you anything," I spat in his direction. I see his face contort in anger as he kicked me in my stomach, the air leaving me. I felt him kick me several times more, in the stomach, in the face.

"We're not here to interrogate you, _sissy_," Just when I thought he couldn't get any more unappealing than he is, his sneered deepened.

"Then why did Nott started torturing me for answers, then?" I grinded my teeth. Merlin, that hurt.

"Because he's Nott and he does things his own way," Rosier kicked me, this time in the shin.

Figures. I bet that psychopath didn't even join Voldemort for the sake of purging the rest of the Wizarding World. Nott just joined for the sake of satisfying his thirst for blood.

I tried sitting up but Rosier hit me in the head with the iron rod hard enough for my head to bounce off the floor. I saw stars behind my eyes.

"We're waiting for Potter, you see. We know we won't get anything out of you. We're not that foolish, sissy." Rosier laughed as he repeatedly beat me.

If only the pain of his beating didn't hurt as much as it did then I would've snorted in disdain. I curled into a ball moments later in the middle of his beating, to direct his beating at my back if I don't want any further injuries in my front.

"Come on, sissy! Fight back! Where's that Gryffindor courage of yours!" Rosier laughed harder as he intensified his whacks, even accompanying it with kicks. Merlin, who thought these Death Eaters were muggles at heart?

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming every time he hit me, only wincing as I feel every hit.

"Rosier," I tensed as I heard Bellatrix through the door. "It's my turn." I heard rather than saw her smirk.

Several _crucio_s and well thought curses later, I felt myself gasping for air. My legs are numb and bleeding. I feel like none of my ribs are intact as breathing become harder by the second, the feeling of something puncturing my lungs intensified with every gasp of breath I take. My clothes are torn in some places, showing off the burns and injuries that I've gotten these past few hours. My mind feels like mush.

I glared at Bellatrix through lidded eyes. I'm not going to lie, I'd rather take Bellatrix on than Nott and his set of poison daggers. I frowned. If they were poison daggers just as he said, then why didn't I feel the after effects?

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" I hear her cackle as she kicked me in the side with her pointy heels.

"How can I when you're constantly kicking me?" I spat at her shoes. I watched in glee for a few seconds as her face twisted itself in rage.

"_Crucio_!"

I couldn't hold it any longer.

I screamed .

* * *

"You're supposed to be smart enough to know not to rile Bellatrix," I hear Malfoy's voice in the distance. My ears feel like they're about to burst.

I opened my eyes and panic, as I see nothing but his blurred figure across from me. "Malfoy, what—"

"Get up, Granger." I see him reach out to me. I swatted his hands away from me, the movement sending pain throughout the rest of my body. I winced.

I hear him mutter several spells and felt the air lighten a fraction. My eyes widen.

"You're the curse designer?" I tried to hasten away from him but the pain in my leg rendered the me incapable. With Malfoy being another curse designer like me, who knows what spells he could be doing right now.

"Not really. I only learned through books," He muttered several other spells that made the room brighter, countering the artificial blackness made by the anti-magic ward. I mentally snorted at the irony. "Our resident curse designer is someone else and you'd do best to stay clear of him."

"Why are you helping me?" I looked him straight in the eyes, noticing for the first time how metallic his eye color is. Silver with flecks of blue.

"I'm under orders," His waved his wand and it left trails of purples, oranges, and yellows in the air. As the room brightened considerably, I saw Rosier face down on the floor, his blood pooled around him.

"Did you kill him?" I turned my head sharply at him, which was a mistake as another wave of pain shot through me. I almost fell on the floor in nausea. Why is he helping me?

"No, you did."

"What? I did not—"

"Shut up for moment will you?" He rolled his eyes as he removed another wand from his cloak pocket. "_This_ is my wand. I'm using yours. Now," He pointed his wand at himself and muttered spells that created deep gashes throughout his body, enough for his blood to coat parts of his cloak with his own blood.

"What are you—"

He pointed his wand straight at my heart. My eyes widened in panic and I slapped his wand away. I tried to thrash even though the pain felt like a thousand daggers going through me. This must be the after effect of Nott's poison. I felt him steady me and I squirmed under his hands.

"I'm not going to kill you. Trust me." He commanded. If I had enough strength left in me I would've snatched my wand from his grasps right there and then. Unfortunately, my leg was still feeling funny, my arms were stinging more than it should, and the rest of my body still felt it was still under the _crucio_. I only have enough strength to sit and talk.

He pointed his wand at my chest again and I winced, waiting for the curse to come. But as he muttered an incantation, I saw the wand glow blue. He swished the wand again and I felt the air slowly leave my lungs.

"A cross between an Apparition and a portkey. I'm sure you'll figure out the technicalities of the spell later," He pushed my wand to my hands. He seriously is helping me. "Now I'm off to do some amateur acting."

Sure enough, he bounded towards the door, limping, and even breathing deeply as he shouted hoarsely, "Granger escaped!"

Seconds later, I felt the familiar tug of Apparating.

* * *

**Author's** **Notes**: Yup. That happened. Malfoy coming to help Hermione wasn't really a surprise now was it? Hehe. I wanted to prolong Hermione's stay in the dungeon cellar but then that would just be mean. Either way, we're all glad that she's safe!

See you guys next chapter and I hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns everything. Except maybe this fic.

**Notes: **_I have no idea what I'm doing. _Re-uploaded chapter three because after x number of years, I finally came back to this baby and saw that I had problems with some of the things here. Just minor corrections though but it would still be best if you guys read through it again, just to refresh your memories. I'll be uploading the next chapter in the next few days or so, so hang on.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was several days after the incident and I was standing in front of Harry's office door. In my hands are two cups, a cup of coffee for Harry, and a cup of hot chocolate for me. I knocked softly on his doors with my left hand, careful not to spill my drink.

"Come in," I heared him say.

I opened the door and leaned on it once inside Harry's office. I see him shuffle his documents to fix them, smiling at the fact that Harry still uses the muggle way instead of muttering a fixing spell.

I sat down at one of the chairs in front of his desk. I set down our drinks at his desk once it was cleared.

"We need to talk about this," I slowly slid a slip of paper towards him. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. He looks tired enough from all the paper work he handles. Being the Deputy Head of Aurors, Harry gets double the work of a regular Auror. With tons of paperwork and fieldwork at the same time, circles have begun to show themselves under his eyes. Ron's job wasn't any better. The attacks by the Death Eaters have begun intensifying ever since I came back last Monday.

Four days have passed since then, and I still feel the effects of Nott's poison, my hands and fingers shaking from exhaustion and pain every time I move them. The pain was thankfully less than it was the first few days and I was able to return to my job after. While I pride myself in being a Healer and a curse designer, curing this particular curse seemed to be impossible as I have yet to figure out the right combination of spells to counteract the effects. Ingesting a potion to counteract them was not an option either, as the potion might intensify the effect of the unknown poison.

I have, however, contacted Healers at St. Mungo's to ask if they know of any spells or potions that have the effects such as mine. They have yet to reply.

I recalled that day. Malfoy Apparated-slash-portkeyed (I have yet to research on the spell he used) me directly to Grimmauld place with Harry, Ron, and Ginny waiting inside the room.

It still shocks me, even after days later, to know that Malfoy is one of our spies.

I was mad at them for a few hours for not telling me in the first place. Apparently, Malfoy became the Order's spy after the events in our Sixth year and have been since then. Harry told me Snape and Malfoy came to him after he turned seventeen and explained everything. Not without words, and spells being thrown first, Harry assured me.

"I found it in my robes the other day," I told Harry, looking at his face in expectation.

"_You better start_," Harry muttered, repeating the words written on the piece of parchment. We look at each with grim faces. We both know that means for the three of us. Voldemort has finally declared war.

* * *

"So right now, we only have the ring, the diary, and the fake locket," Ron said through mouthful of turkey in his mouth. I slapped his wrist as he took another bite even with his mouth still full.

"Yes," I glared at him as I shuffle parchments scattered on the floor. Ron, Harry, and I are currently seated on the carpet in our flat somewhere in Chesire. The three of us decided to buy a flat together somewhere in Muggle England so that we could have a place not in Grimmauld to talk about the Horcruxes - no longer worrying about silencing charms and such. "Judging from Voldemort taking great pleasure for anything fancy, I've figured that he would use the rest of the Founder's trinkets." I took a piece of turkey from the plate in front of the three of us.

"But?" Harry looked at me with raised eyebrow and question all over his face. I sighed as I gingerly rubbed my eyes.

"But figuring out the location of each Horcrux would be difficult. It could be as easy as the Gaunt ring, which was situated in the Gaunt house as you said, or as difficult as the locket – somewhere unknown and heavily placed with wards and spells, or maybe even like the diary, in the possession of one of the Death Eaters. It's really difficult to say." I bit my lip, frowning. I really do not know where the possible Horcruxes are, but one thing is for sure, we would be spending hours researching, and spending ridiculous amount of time camping.

I hear Ron grumbling about reading and researching as well, and likewise hear Harry sigh in almost defeat.

"This could take months of research," He said.

"At _least_ a week," I said tersely, not even sugarcoating the fact that this would be the most difficult test we've done in our lives.

Even hours after we had dinner and had everything fixed, the three of us settled back in the middle of our carpeted floor and started filtering through the parchments.

"So let me get this straight, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, and Gryffindor's sword are all Horcruxes? Are you sure, Hermione?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at a piece of parchment. I sighed for the tenth time that night, feeling frustration come up.

"Yes, Ron, I'm pretty sure."

"Maybe we could put a mark on Gryffindor's sword for now?" Harry suggested. "The sword has been in Dum—sorry, Headmistress McGonagall's office since. The glass case it's currently resting on looks pretty secure to me."

"Oh, alright." I frowned as I put an asterisk near the word _sword_ on the parchment.

"Dumbledore told you there would be seven right, Harry?" Ron looked at Harry who nodded. "We only have five for now. What do you guys think the other two are?"

I warily rubbed my eyes as I say, "I honestly don't know, Ron." It was quarter past midnight and the rest of my body feels exhausted. Every movement still feels like it's being set on fire, but fortunately not as extreme as before, only the feeling of being accidentally burnt remains. I leaned my head on the couch behind me.

"Maybe we're going at this the wrong way," Harry sat up straighter and pushed all the parchments aside. I look at him curiously. "What if we're complicating things? I mean," He took a deep breath. "I get what Hermione is saying, that Voldemort uses things precious to him like the diary, but what if it's not as complicated as Merope Gaunt's necklace? No offense, Hermione."

I nodded at Harry and secretly smiled. I'm proud of how he and Ron have turned out these past few years. Gone were the days when the two of them would go to me for help. Auror training had taught them to think on their feet, far more times than what we were used to during our adventures at Hogwarts. They don't just nod and accept everything I suggest either; while the thought of having an intellectual debate with me scared them even until now, neither have yet backed down from getting their point across.

Now that we've begun discussing about the Horcruxes again, reading up on the Gaunts weren't thankfully dumped on my lap as soon as we started. Even Ron and Harry took on my habit of highlighting important words and phrases, even sometimes writing their own comments at the margin. Ron may have grumbled a few times about the amount of papers but that was just Ron being Ron.

"I think," Ron started slowly, "that Nagini is his other Horcrux."

I sat up straighter, my exhaustion gone. Harry's eyes widened.

It makes total sense. While the other Horcruxes signified something special to Voldemort, Nagini likewise signifies his ancestry, his ability to speak parseltongue that is exclusive only to Slytherin's ancestors. I look at Harry.

"You might be right, mate," said Harry.

"Yeah, Nagini is always at Voldemort's side so making him into a Horcrux would be ideal," Ron scratched his chin. "No wards or special traps needed."

But killing Nagini would be the most difficult task of them all. It'll be a one shot kill. It _should _be a one shot kill - no room for errors.

"I think we would have to kill Nagini last." I said in finality. The two of them nodded. The last Horcrux would have to wait.

* * *

A couple of days after, Moody called an Order meeting to track the progress of the previous assignments. Harry, Ron, and I went to Grimmauld early enough to smell Mrs. Weasley cooking dinner.

I saw Fred and George sitting cross-legged in the drawing room talking in hushed voices.

"What are you guys up to?" I say behind them. I stifled a laugh as both of them jumped.

"Christ, Hermione!" Both of them said. "Never do that again!"

I snickered as I walked pass them. I go straight to the dining room to see Mrs. Weasley charming the kitchenware to set itself up on the table. Surprisingly enough, I see Ginny in front of the counter in the kitchen, stirring the batter while several other knives are charmed to chop up strawberries and blocks of chocolate on the chopping board.

"I didn't know you bake," I heard Harry behind me. He strolled by me to give Ginny a peck on lips.

"Me neither," Ginny joked.

Despite getting together in the middle of our Seventh year, Harry decided to break up months later, using his status as Voldemort's number one target as an excuse. Ginny, on the other hand, wanted to hear nothing of it. This led to countless of arguments that could be heard even in the Gryffindor common room despite the argument occurring in Harry's dormitory room ("This is worse than mum's howlers," Ron commented once).

They broke up weeks after an intense argument that left Ginny crying for days (and Ron swears he can hear sniffling from Harry's side). They got together again soon enough after several girls complained that Ginny has been sending them nasty looks ("It was because they were making a pass at Harry!"). One even came to me crying, saying that Ginny used the Bat-Bogey Hex on her.

After getting together again, Ginny hasn't let go of Harry since, only becoming firmer in her position in Harry's life.

Half an hour later, voices could be heard coming from the drawing room as the other Order members come in one by one.

"Let's get this going," the gruff voice of Moody said.

Minutes after dinner and pudding was done, the kitchenware was magically sent to the kitchen to clean itself and the dining table was made clean in order for the meeting to start.

I sat between Harry and Ron and across from Remus.

Over the years the Order has gained more attention from our former classmates. Several of our Gryffindor classmates have joined as well: Dean, Seamus, Colin, Dennis, Susan and some others. Luna joined the same time Su Li did. Even those who freshly graduated from Hogwarts wanted to join. Although the Order had noticeably expanded, there were more supporters rather than members, with Parvati having written a column about us in the Daily Prophet named as 'an organization against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'

After that, a vault in Gringotts was surpringly made with the Order of the Phoenix as its owner as it gained more supporters. Most of those who donated had their identities withheld. Remus made sure that no knut was spent for Order assignments. However, he and Molly made sure that every knut, sickle, and galleon was used to help fund the newly created War Relief Center somewhere in Ottery St. Catchpole.

Moody banged his wooden staff on the floor to gain attention.

"All right, you lot," Moody gruffly said in his spot at the head of the table, signifying the start of the meeting. "There have roughly been seven attacks all around Wizarding Britain and several attempts at trying to destroy the Muggle Parliament. Fortunately, stationed Aurors have doubled the Parliament's security.

"And while this goes against the Wizard's Code of Secrecy," Moody grumbled. "We've conducted several talks with the Muggle Prime Minister as well. We've been negotiating about whether or not the Prime Minister should alert the muggles about an upcoming war-"

"I don't think we should." I piped up. Everyone else looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "While alerting them may be well, I don't think the muggles will take anything seriously. They will either shrug it off as a hoax or chaos will ensue."

"Yes, yes, Granger, but isn't that worth the risk?"

"Muggles would be asking who's attacking who and we can't really answer with 'an evil wizard wants to enslave all of you'," Remus noted.

Moody looked as if he's considering everything I said and nodded. "So the negotiations will continue, but protection will be done in the shadows. Anyone else?"

The meeting continued and several other members reported the progress of their assignments. The last time the Order had a meeting was months back, after the Death Eaters tried to infiltrate the Ministry.

I think back to that day when we almost lost George. Seeing Fenrir Greyback straddling him set Ron on fire, screaming spell after spell. Unfortunately, Fenrir managed to get away, and Ron swore to kill the werewolf the next time he sees him.

George fortunately wasn't bitten, only having been grazed in the neck by his fangs. However, like Bill, he has started taking his meat raw.

"There have been an insane amount of creatures being set free by some facility somewhere in Kent." Percy reported. "Level ten creatures."

I blink in surprise.

"How come no one reported this to the Ministry? How come no one _in_ the Ministry noticed this?" Moody shouted.

"No one knows. Some muggles spotted a rogue dementor; one was even kissed. People in the Obliviator Headquarters have been working overtime trying to obliviate as many witnesses as possible in the muggle town several miles across the facility."

People in the table began whispering. The owner of the facility was obviously _Imperio_-ed, telling his employees to release the creatures.

"Okay, time for your assignments!" Moody was now angry. I myself frowned. How come no one in the Ministry noticed something as big as level ten creatures running amok in a muggle town? And shouldn't the wards in the facility have held the creatures back?

Moody handed out assignments. I sit back, looking at Su across Ron biting her lip. Despite being in the Order the same time as Luna, Moody has never given her any assignment. On the other hand, McGonagall gave Luna her first (and only) mission years ago concerning the welfare of endangered species. Luna was only happy to accept. She worked with Rolf Scamander. He was not a member of the Order, but was willing to help.

Rolf was doubtful of the assignment at first but McGonagall assured him that placing tracking charms on each species would allow them to likewise track the hold of the Death Eaters on the more dangerous creatures.

Others have similar tasks assigned to them as well: track this so we could likewise track the movements of the Death Eaters. Some were assigned to guard a targeted person, and take rounds in guarding. The number one priority was, of course, the Minister of Magic.

"Potter, Twin One," Fred grumbled as Moody still refused to call him by his name. "You are to infiltrate the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Get the documents listing the location of every level ten and above creatures, duplicate and have it update to real time. Then—"

"But isn't that what Luna is doing right now?" Fred frowned in confusion.

"_Then _you are to cooperate with Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Scamander. Have them locate each and every creature you have in your list and use a tracking charm on them." Moody glared at Fred for interrupting him.

"Even the Dementors?" Harry asked, concern flashing on his eyes. While Luna can cast a corporeal Patronus, placing a tracking charm on Dementors would prove to be a difficult task, even for Luna and Rolf.

"No, leave that part to us." Harry sighed in relief.

"Bones, and Weasley," This time Moody looked at Ron and Susan. "You're to infiltrate the Department of Magical Transportation. Get the records of both the Floo Network Authority and the Portkey office to keep track of every international floos made in an out of the country and all international portkeys made. Have someone from each office cooperate with you as well, but _don't_ let them get a whiff of why you're doing what you're doing." Moody pointedly looked at Ron, knowing his weakness with explanations.

"That is all." Everyone stood up from their chairs and either said their goodbyes or stayed to chat with other members.

I walked briskly to Moody who immediately talked to Tonks and Remus after the meeting. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"I need to talk to you, Moody." He nodded at me then at George from across the room and gestured at him to follow us. George looked at me in confusion. "In private." I hastily added.

"I have something to tell the both of you as well. Weasley is coming with us." I internally grumbled. Moody is as stubborn as ever.

The three of us walk upstairs to the second floor and entered the first empty room we find. I locked it and cast a silencing charm to the room.

"The Death Eaters have a talented curse designer on their side." I began. Moody stood there in shock, slowly turning purple in rage and I braced myself for the incoming rant. George looked at me in confusion.

"Why didn't you report this at the meeting?" Moody bellowed as he paced around the room. George and I cringed.

"I didn't want to scare the others. They have no idea what a curse designer is and never am I going to tell them what it is. They're only going to panic."

"You can't hide the truth, Granger." Moody started massaging his temples as he sat heavily on a couch, dust flying everywhere.

"Err, if I may, is a curse designer what I think it is?" George asked me. I nodded at him.

"It's the opposite of Bill's work. Something like what Professor Snape does in his free time. Curse designers create new curses, deadly spells if they want, for a living." I summarized for George. He paled. I looked at Moody pointedly, raising my eyebrows in a 'see what I mean' fashion.

"I noticed this during my… stay in their hiding place last Monday," I said. Both of them nodded but didn't ask as to what exactly happened. They only know that I was gone for two days. "Someone smart enough to have figured out how to create an Anti-Magic Ward."

Moody exploded in rage, profanities flying off his mouth. I cringed. George had to sit down in shock.

"You could have informed us, Granger!" Moody all but spat in my face. I admit that it was my fault for not bringing this up in the meeting awhile ago, but I still stick to my reasoning: I don't want the others scared of the power that the Death Eaters now possess.

"I know but—"

"Now I have to call for an emergency Order meeting tomorrow to tell them to double their wards and to prepare twice as hard! For Merlin's sake, Granger, _think_." Moody glared at me.

I mumbled an apology.

It took us a couple of seconds before Moody calmed down. He breathed deeply a few times.

"I took Weasley here because I have a special assignment for you. No one in the Order is to know until I've debriefed the two of you properly, got it?"

Both George and I nodded.

"Both of you will attend the upcoming Wizengamot Ball. It's a formal ball set up by the International Cooperation for Magical Law Enforcers to celebrate magical cooperation between countries. Everyone important will be there. Be on your _very_ best behavior." Moody said this more to George than to me.

"Afterwards, both of you will sneak in to the Wizengamot Administrative Services to duplicate the records of every Death Eater, accused or otherwise. Check, double check, and even triple check if any Death Eater has been sent to trial in secret, meaning the trial is not written in their public records, and if some have been secretly released."

I looked at George and we both nodded. We seem to be having a lot of Ministry infiltration.

"But what will we be doing at the Wizengamot Ball?" George and I asked at the same time.

"This will be the hardest part of your assignment. Influence Marchbanks and Ogden, the two elders of the Wizengamot, to release Narcissa Malfoy in Azkaban. Use any means necessary." Moody looked at the two of us pointedly.

"Why?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. What would Moody need Narcissa Malfoy for?

"Because I made a deal with Draco Malfoy."

—

**Author's Notes:** According to Harry Potter wikia (it's a credible source, I swear!), Su Li is an actual student in Hogwarts although mentioned only in Pottermore and such; she used to be in Ravenclaw. I'm not sure but I think I'll be giving her a bigger role in latter parts of this fic. Or at least have a speaking role. We'll see.

Also for those of you who are confused: Remember when Hermione said that only Harry, Ron, and Ginny only know that she's a curse designer? I stick by what she said. Moody only knows what a curse designer doesbut he doesn't know that Hermione _is an actual curse designer_. So there. Hope that's all cleared.

As for George (or other people) not knowing what a curse designer is, I'd like to think that it's an occupation that only those approached by the ministry know of - the Ministry approaches people they think are capable of doing that sort of stuff. Kind of like a special secret agent thingamajig. Or if someone meddles into designing just like how Snape created _Sectumsempra_. Either way…

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**Notes(-ish): **Damn, I take a long time to update.

**Chapter Four**

"I beg your pardon?" It was Charlie who broke the silence. While he was usually up in Romania doing his work, he was given a commendation by his boss earning him a few days vacation from all the dragon keeping. Although his work in Romania never interfered with Order business here in London, Charlie always makes it a point to keep in touch with everyone else.

It was three weeks after Moody gave George and I our assignment and both of us have been researching since. He debriefed us regarding the logistics and complications of our upcoming task prior to this meeting. Moody notified us of the people we would be encountering in the Wizengamot Ball and the important Ministers that would be in attendance as well. The rest of the Order are currently sitting around the dinner table in Grimmauld Place with grim faces as Moody updated everyone with the assignment list.

"We know that Draco Malfoy is a spy for the Order," Moody thumped his hand on the table twice. "Of course, being the Slytherin snake that he is, insisted on a compromise. He gives us information about Voldemort and his lackeys while we get out his mother from Azkaban, who we all know has just recently lost her trial."

"For what exactly?" I frowned. I remember reading about Narcissa Malfoy's trial from the Daily Prophet but never really caught up on the happenings. The news about her capture made front page a few weeks ago and her trial a couple of days after that. The media never stated any reason for the trial.

"I don't know. Maybe they just wanted to put someone in Azkaban to appease the masses." Kingsley frowned. I nodded in dismay. While the lady Malfoy never gave us any reason to believe her innocence these past few years, she didn't deserve an unfair trial either.

Just then a patronus passed through the walls.

"_Dark Mark. Granger House._"

* * *

We walked inside my old house and what we saw made bile rise up in my throat. The stench of Dark magic filtered through my nose and I quelled the urge to regurgitate my dinner. Ron, Harry, and I hurriedly went inside, dread filling me as I scanned the room - tables were overturned, glass scattered all over the floor, scorch marks lining the wall and wood splinters were everywhere. My heart beat twice as fast as I gripped my wand tightly. I slowly maneuvered myself through the shambles. The green light emitted by the dark mark above the house casted eery shadows that jumped out of corners. I almost lost my footing as some rat skittered across the floor surprised me. Where are they?

I saw Ron look at me as he and Harry go up the stairs to check if anyone is there. I nodded to tell them that I'll watch this floor.

Which was a mistake.

As soon as Ron and Harry went up, someone jumped from the ceiling catching me completely off guard. I sent the intruder a nice Impedimenta right in the chest but regretted it the moment I recognized the face.

"Mrs. Tonks?" I said breathlessly. She was unrecognizable except for the mass of hair. Her face had several scratches and her body was covered with injuries but was otherwise unharmed. Her body kept involuntarily twitching, a sign that she has been _crucio_-ed far more than what was necessary.

She swatted my hand as I took hold of her arm, slowly helping her up to stand.

"I need to help you up, Mrs. - "

"Don't touch me," She hissed. I blinked twice and let her be. She must be going into shock.

I hovered my wand over her to check if she has any other injuries.

I hear the distinct pops of Apparition outside and I instinctively moved in front of Andromeda. However, when I saw their shadows from the blasted window, I loosen my stance, beckoning Hestia, Dean, and Remus closer.

"Why is it quiet?" Hestia asked once they were inside. My insides turned, she was right. And what happened to Ron and Harry upstairs?

"Ron and Harry are checking upstairs-"

"I'll go help them." Dean said as he took the stairs two at a time. I hope that the silence means nothing.

"Where are the others?" I led them to where Andromeda was.

"They're on their way- "

I then hear a familiar chuckling behind me. I slowly turned and felt my whole body shiver. I heard Hestia softly gasped behind me as we look in front of us.

Andromeda was slowly transforming into Bellatrix.

"Expelliarmus!" I heard Remus shout beside me. He missed as Bellatrix moved the other way, cackling as she does so.

"You are stupidest lot ever!" She cackled and sent a hex to Hestia's direction, hitting her in the leg. She screamed as her leg slowly twisted itself inward. I felt bile rising. I went to Hestia and hauled her into a corner.

"Where's Andromeda?" Remus shouted as he sent another spell to her. It grazed her arm but it had the effect. Her sleeve burned and her wrist looked as if it was burned as well.

"We're playing a game, Wolf Boy!" I saw Bellatrix sent Remus an orange spell that missed. I turned to Hestia to assess her injury. Her leg was still twisting. Her face scrunched up in immeasurable pain. I whispered encouraging words to her as I racked my brain for anything.I panicked as I hear several bones crunch and Hestia choke on her own scream.

I felt my eyes prickle with tears as I mumble several numbing spells. I can do this. I can do this. _I can do this._

I hear Bellatrix cackle as the room is suddenly filled with Remus' grunts of pain.

Bugger all. I shouted Lockheart's Jelly Legs Jinx and watch in slight horror as her leg slowly turn to jelly. At least she doesn't feel a thing now, I cynically thought.

"I'm sorry," I whispered hastily to her. She nodded in understanding. I peeked through the couch we're currently hiding behind and saw Remus writhing on the ground.

"What's the matter, Wolf Boy!" She cackled as she sent another spell. Remus rolled over half-heartedly but missed the spell nonetheless.

I took a deep breath as I rolled forward and sent her a conjunctivitis curse. I cursed under my breath as she moved in time to miss it.

"You never learn do you, Mudblood?" She sneered and slowly made her way to my spot. I held my place as I muttered a curse towards her. It hit her in the arm and watch in sick fascination as she clutched her arm in pain. She screamed profanities at me as she saw what I had done to her arm.

"You fucking mudblood!" She sent curse after curse from where I am. I took a deep breath as I faced her and sent another spell of my own, this time it hit her in the hip. She screamed as her clothes as well as some of her skin slowly dissolved. I smiled in sick fascination.

"You bitch!" She sent a well-placed curse and it hit me in the wand arm, the same curse she sent Hestia. My right arm slowly twisted unnaturally and I screamed in pain. I took my wand using my left and hoped that my aim would be as good as my right. I gritted my teeth in pain.

"Duro!" I aimed at the ceiling above her, mentally apologizing to Ron, Harry, and Dean. The ceiling crumbled as some of the wood and splinters went through Bellatrix. She shrieked as she Disapparated. I mentally cursed but was glad that at least it was over for now.

I looked at Remus who was still on the floor. I crawled towards him, slightly gasping as the pain in my arm intensifies.

I touched Remus gently. He wouldn't stir. I heard something fall on the crumbled floorboards and turn my head to see, my wand pointed at the crumpled figure on the floor.

I stablized Remus first before moving towards the figure. My breath stops as I looked at the bruised Dean. I choked back down tears.

"Harry? Ron?" I shouted through the hole in the ceiling. No one answered.

I rushed towards the stairs and my breath escaped me. Ron was crumpled in one corner, blood covering his most of his body. Harry was lying on the floor but was otherwise breathing.

"Ron," I choked as I went over to him, checking. He was covered in deep gashes. My hand shook as I did a quick diagnosis, exhaling in relief when I noticed nothing life damaging. I healed his more dangerous wounds, my hand shaking as I'm still unused to using my left hand. His wounds slowly closed and I managed to exhale in relief.

I left his side once I decided that his wounds were no longer life threatening. I then went to Harry's side.

"What happened, Harry?" I knelt beside him and hovered my wand. Looking at Harry's chest inhaling and exhaling deeply, I frowned as I realize that something was wrong. I looked at his face again. I opened one of his eyes and I resisted the urge to panic. His irises were glassy and bloodshot, the corner of his eyes crusting as the blood dried.

I healed his eyes first, silently praying to whatever god was up there for my spells to work. I looked at Harry again and saw that his eyes were slowly turning back to normal. I went on to heal his other wounds.

"Remus!" I heard Tonks from downstairs and I released the tension from my body. _They're here, they can help you_.

Harry stirred, coughing up spatters of blood and I help him sit up. He blinked through his shattered glasses.

"''Mione?" He hoarsely said. I shushed him as I continued to heal more of his wounds.

"Ron, he's-"

"He'll be okay, Harry." And true enough, I heard him stir behind me and splutter. I gave both of them a half-hearted smile of relief.

I looked at the surroundings. Two unconscious Death Eaters were bound on the floor and a third one was hanging off the window.

"He's dead. Dean killed him." Ron croaked. I went to help him sit up, my right arm still useless.

"Hermione, your arm-"

"Don't worry. Numbing spells," I said as I helped him up. I heard more voices downstairs. I looked up as I saw Ginny walk up the stairs. She went straight to Harry and hugged him.

"Hestia's dead. Dean's all banged up but he'll be okay after a few months rest, it looks like," She said to the room. She hugged Harry.

I shook my head in despair. I felt Ron pat me on my shoulder.

* * *

The hours following the attack on my house left people in the Order wary. The loss of Hestia put us on further edge. This war was getting real.

I silently thanked the gods for my decision to _obliviate _my parents. Although the initial thought of altering my parents' memories left me bawling for days, I knew it had to be done. I sighed sadly as I imagined Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins having a summery vacation in some beach in Australia. At least they were safe, that's all that matters for now.

"Do you not understand the implications?!"

I winced as I overhear Moody and Harry's shouting match. I catch on to bits of their conversation when Ron comes in the room. I raised my eyebrows at the cast around his arm and he only shrugged.

"Bloody hell," He wearily sat in front of me. The Assistant Healer handed me another potion to drink before she did her work. I screwed my face at the bitter taste.

The moment I felt the effect of potion, I snatched Ron's other hand on the table and squeezed it hard as the Assistant Healer reversed the effects of Bellatrix's curse. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain of my joints returning intensified.

"'Mione!" Ron squeaked, but I didn't let go of his hand.

Finally, she finishes fixing my arm and I exhale a big breath. I could curse that Assistant Healer for not giving me a strong enough numbing potion.

"Thank you," I breathlessly said to them both.

"Remember to drink your potions," Madam Pomfrey looked pointedly to Ron as she gathered her things and waved for the assistant healer. "Remind Harry as well." I nodded and the fireplace went green.

I exercised my joints and nodded in approval when I felt no pain. "Are they still arguing?"

"Like two Blast-Ended Skrewts."

Harry thought Moody was out for blood ever since the older Auror doubled their training time. While I do understand the reason behind Moody's excessive training, you could clearly see from the weary looks of Harry and Ron that they both need a break every now and then. The older Auror, on the other hand, wanted to hear none of it.

"Potter, knock some sense in your head for once!" I winced as I heard Moody tap Harry's head non-too-gently.

Just then I heard the fireplace roar and the shouting stopped. Ron and I looked at each other and slowly went to the drawing room.

Snape's usual sneer was plastered on his face as I see him saunter towards them.

"Potter," He said in his usual drawl. "I have some news."

The fireplace roared the second time and Blaise Zabini stood immaculate in his navy robes and leather boots.

"Mr. Zabini finally decided to join the cause." Snape glared at his former student at having to enter the place without permission. Blaise nodded at us, his face filled with determination.

I frowned as I looked at Ron beside me. He had his eyebrows scrunched in concentration as well. With Draco Malfoy being our second spy, having too many could alert the Death Eaters.

All of us sat at the dinner table with cups of tea in our hands. I can see the sun rise from the window in the kitchen and bit back a sigh; I was hoping to get sleep once the wariness faded off.

"I can work as a Ministry contact for the Order," Blaise started. "I work at the International Magical Trading Standards Body and my position is high enough that I get to use the Approval stamp for work." I caught on his meaning.

"But we already have people working on tracking international goods. What makes your work any different?" Kingsley said as he sat at the front. While everyone agrees that Moody take the position of the Head of the Order of the Phoenix, Kingsley's presence at the head table no doubt soothes the atmosphere. Moody's aura exudes war and discipline, while Kingsley's give off a more soft, diplomatic feel.

"I hold business meetings and essentially, business parties between big important people in the corporate world. The Dark Lord is starting to get interested in overseas investments as part of his 'world domination plan' as well." Blaise said with scorn in his voice. "I can give you information directly from the top of the chain."

"But why are you here helping us?"

"His interests are hurting my business," Blaise steepled his fingers. "Although the Malfoy Enterprises are indeed 43.9% bigger than mine, Draco cannot directly interact with his business partners. Even the Malfoy name has been sullied by the Dark Lord's influences. No new corporation would want to taint their company name by making a deal with him."

"Wouldn't that be beneficial for your company?" Ginny interjected.

"Initially, yes. But what if the Dark Lord falls? Companies who initially invested in mine due to the power and influence of the Dark Lord would then withdraw, leaving a huge dent in my investment. Even Draco is purging his ledger by withdrawing some of his darker investments and into better ones."

"Wouldn't Voldemort sense that his so-called investments are slowly dwindling?"

"Draco has a few tricks up his sleeves. I, unfortunately, don't. Oh and he sent me this by the way." We saw Blaise take out a scrap of parchment from his suit jacket and slid it in front of us. Moody took the parchment and began scanning the contents of the letter, his magical eye whizzing and whirling. He then pocketed the letter and then signaled at me to stay after the meeting. I nodded back. "Besides, it's not as if you're dismissing me."

My head turned and saw him looking at us with amusement filled eyes.

"You won't interrogate a potential ally in your actual headquarters then dismiss them later now would you?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the fireplace. I almost laughed at his ignorance.

While it is true that Snape and Blaise flooed directly to Grimmauld place (only having to shout 'Order Headquarters'), George managed to create a field wherein those brought in for special cases (like Blaise) see a completely different architecture and design than the original. That is to say, while the Order is currently holding a meeting at the Grimmauld Place dining room, what Blaise sees is an entirely different setting: a modern conference room of some fancy corporate building in New York.

On the other hand, Blaise wouldn't be able to floo to Grimmauld place as one of the additional charms added enabled visitors to forget the way to the headquarters. Once Blaise steps outside the building, he will forget how he came to the headquarters.

I smirked back at him. People underestimate George Weasley's imagination and wandwork.

"Okay, Zabini. You got us." Harry said, staring at Blaise straight in the eyes. "Now, let's get to business."

* * *

Moody and I met in one of the empty guest rooms an hour after the meeting with Blaise was concluded.

I sat on the writing desk near the window and crossed my arms. Moody rummaged through his coat pocket to get the letter.

"Malfoy sent a letter full of gibberish. I had hoped you could translate it."

I took the letter and frowned.

_The Albino peacocks in the garden. Your favorite peonies. Maple syrup._

What the hell?

I hovered my wand over the letter and wasn't surprised when it glowed bright yellow - a sign that it a concealment charm has been placed on the letter. But then I frowned when it stopped glowing. Then glowed again but this time in different colors - Blue, green, red, white. I muttered a few incantations afterwards then the message changed, this time in Ancient Runes. I silently groaned at the ridiculous task that was set before me. However, I was able to manage it after a few tries and almost slapped my forehead at the insanity of it all.

The message simply read:

_G-R-O-S-V-E-N-O-R_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Cliffhanger? I'm not quite sure.

Thanks once again for reading and hope you enjoyed it despite the horrible ending and the horrible intervals between updates. *sad face. I'll try and wake my muse up from this horrible, horrible writer's block. But I promise you that I have everything outlined from the beginning 'til the end, so please hold on!

Thank you, as always!


End file.
